Hugs and Heart Attacks
by Gin-iro and Crow
Summary: Two girls live alone. They had normal lives, or at least until the Akatsuki fell out of nowhere onto their coffee table claiming that they were extremely powerful ninjas. NOT CRACK Rated T for our loverly Jashinist friend. And yes, there are pairings.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:**

**Crow: Heya, guyz! This is Gin-iro's and my first fanfic, and we decided to write this on the Akatsuki (my one and only real obsession…) after roleplaying like crazy people for the past who knows how long and developing enough ideas to write a ginormous book on this crap X3. So, when she told me a story about orchestra and started with "Today consisted of hugs and a heart attack", the title triggered a story to start forming in my head (I want to be an author when I do that….. my head does that…. I love writing) and we planned this whole story out just for you! There are going to be pairings, but not crappy pairings- we are really going to try to match personalities to characters. We are basing our OCs off of us, so yes; we really are twisted people (mostly me….. I'm pretty sure I have a mental disorder… I am being completely serious) and I really am Goth, that wasn't made up, and I am in the process of revamping Gin-iro's wardrobe to match her personality, because she too is Goth. This is a really long author's note… But I still have some things to say. Gin-iro's OC is going to be paired with Itachi- this is not a crack pairing, it really does work…. And I am a drill sergeant when it comes to pairings. The OC has to be perfectly matched with the character or I won't read the fanfic. The same goes for grammar and spelling- I might be using terrible grammar in the author's note, but I refuse to use it in the actual story. I will ABSOLUTELY NOT read the Fanfic, no matter how interesting the plot is. Oh… the prologue is going to be kind of dark, but everything else will be (hopefully) humorous. So… yeah.**

**Gin-iro: Wow… that was a lot. She pretty much covered everything… except that this pairing with me and Itachi is completely against my will. I will have you know that I am not an Itachi fan girl in the sense of "ZOMGZ YOU ARE SO SCHMEXY!" kind of way. I think he is cool and I respect him, but Crow seems to warp that into a potential pairing-**

**Crow: I am not being annoying- she does LIKE him, but not total fan girl obsession like most. I am not a pairing nut. It just totally works. Oh… I forgot something- THIS WILL NOT BE OOC I SWEAR ON MY LIFE!**

**Gin-iro: I DO NOT LIKE HIM!**

**Crow: DENIAL!**

Prologue: At the Akatsuki Base

"So what you're saying is… you are going to ask Sasuke to join the Akatsuki?" said Itachi, staring somewhat incredulously at Tobi **(TOBI KNOWLEDGE VIRGINITY ALERT! -)/**Madara, or as incredulously ask the emotionless Uchiha could achieve.

"That is what I'm saying, yes," Madara said in a creepy voice only a sadist could achieve. Even under his mask, Itachi could sense an evil smile practically emanating from him.

"I'm sorry _Tobi_, but I can't allow that. Over my dead body will Sasuke enter this organization." Itachi said this with a look of intense determination, and Madara's Sharingan glinted.

That _could_ be arranged…" he trailed off. Madara had no serious intention of killing Itachi- he was just bored and it was fun to provoke the other Uchiha. Though Itachi looked serious…. Maybe he would have more of an entertaining time if Itachi actually tried.

Itachi took up a relaxed fighting stance; his determined face contradicted his slouching body. He activated his Sharingan, and tightened his muscles as he saw Madara take up a stance that could only be described as mocking. True enough, under his mask he was grinning quite sadistically, looking forward to having something to do other than annoy Deidara. It was still fun, but….. Acting as Tobi only gave him so many options for amusement.

In a sudden burst of motion, both ninjas leapt at each other, and a loud _clang_ and a shower of small sparks sent them launching back to their original position, drawing their kunai in front of their bodies in a readying stance. They launched each other again and again, barely sweating, Madara grinning the whole time while Itachi's face never lost its look of total determination.

"Aww," Madara taunted, "So you _do_ love your brother!" Madara's grin spread even wider, though Itachi had no way of actually seeing it, though the man radiated an aura of sadism and amusement. Itachi grimaced, and felt a sudden rush of chakra as his Mangekyo Sharingan went into a higher level, something he didn't think possible for him yet. Madara saw the change, and identified this as a time to try out a new ninjutsu that he had created- it was a combination of Dark release and Yin-Yang release- the first true space-time ninjutsu. He formed the necessary handsigns, but his smile faded as he soon found that he didn't have enough chakra. His sadistic smile returned, though, after he saw that Itachi would be more than happy to lend him some of his.

He transported himself behind Itachi- the other ninja quickly realized this and attempted to dodge, but it was too late- Madara had already grabbed Itachi's neck and started to transfer his surplus of chakra into his own body. The last thing that Itachi saw was an amused glint from the hole in Madara's mask before everything was flooded with deep black. Said black was also occurring throughout the base with the other members, and before too long the base was empty.

**Ending notes:**

**Crow: That was exhausting…. Gin-iro didn't do anything except help proofread. Bitch….and I mean trh**

**Gin-iro: Well you had it all figured out so…**


	2. Blood and Bleach

**Author's Notes:**

**Crow: Wow….. that was a depressing prologue to write….. HEY DID YOU KNOW THAT IT IS KISAME'S BIRTHDAY TODAY? IM GPOING TO MAKE AN ORIGAMI FISH AND THROW IT IN A POND! Oh, and this is going to be current… meaning no Sasori. So… uh…. Let Gin-iro say some stuff, and then chapter 1!**

**Gin-iro: I made cookies and lit a candle and put the candle on the cookie and wished Kisame a happy birthday, then ate his cookie.**

**Crow: wow…O.O**

**Gin-iro: What?**

**Crow: Nothing. Nothing at all… And now, Chapter 1! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I nor Gin-iro own Naruto, that bastard Masashi Kishimoto won't share…TT^TT**

At the house…

Avril's POV

I was making dinner in my house, enjoying the sound of silence save for the sound of boiling rice. It was almost 6:00, marking the end of my best friend and adopted housemate's shift at Starbuck's. The rest of my house was empty, because my parents and younger brother had died when I was fifteen, marking the end of my suffering. They had been a …"close" family, something that pushed me away from their lifestyle of "open love and happiness". I do believe that they were one of the reasons that turned me Goth. I had thrown everything that they had owned/bought, turned my parent's room into an art studio complete with paint splattered walls, and given my brother's room (after burning everything in there, of course) to my friend-since-fifth-grade Rianna Mills after her parents moved back to Pennsylvania.

As I mixed the finishing touches to Rianna's stir fry, the meat (I am a vegetarian, but I still can handle meat (to a certain extent)), I heard the telltale screech of the tires of my good friend's silver Lexus in the driveway, signaling a bad day. I sighed, and mentally prepared my "patience" for the onslaught of complaints that was sure to come.

She entered my home as I was finishing setting the table, face giving off the essence of fury as she brutally slammed the door back into its holding position, making the doorframe rattle.

"Hey!" I said tiredly, "Stop abusing my door. You break it, you fix it!" I knew the comment would go in one ear and out the other in her current mood, but I said it anyway.

"Whatever," she mumbled darkly, not really registering that I actually said anything. She brushed her bangs that accompanied her short hair out of her eyes. Here pale skin was tinted with red. I decided to taboo the situation, and asked, "So… how was work today?" I flinched back, and prepared to be impaled by mental spikes of anger.

A shadow fell across her face, and I felt a dark aura practically thicken to resemble water in the air. I grimaced.

"Work? Oh, work was…HORRIBLE!" she screamed. I sighed, and pushed my earplugs deeper into my ear canal. "SOME LADY CALLED MY A FAT BITCH BECAUSE I GOT HER A NORMAL SCONE INSTEAD OF A LOW FAT ONE! THAT STUPID COWORKER TOM SPILLED A FRAPPUCINO ON ME BECAUSE I THREW THE SCONE AT THE LADY AND TOLD HER TO DEAL WITH IT! AND SOME KID SECOND-BASED ME!" Her anger was obviously satisfied with its own outburst, and she gasped for air, her face returning to her normal paper-pale.

"So what's for dinner?" she said, all traces of anger gone.

"What it usually is- rice with meat and a fried egg. You do remember why we're working, right? We are short on cash…. So rice and meat it is! Bon appétit!" I said with mock cheer. I watched as she dug in, awaiting the moment when….

"HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!" she yelled, jumping up from her chair and dancing around fanning her mouth, her chopsticks clattering to the floor.

I burst into laughter, and pulled the bottle of extra spicy curry powder out of my pocket. Through my laughter, I managed to say, "That's what you get for complaining. Do you know how hard it is to clean your room? Since you refuse to clean it, even though I tell you more than four times daily, I have to clean it for you. It pisses me off, so I gave you an extra shift at Starbuck's to pay me back. Oh, and all of those expenses that you earn that day go to me. And if you decide to skip…. You get fired!" I finished with a sadistic smile.

She glared daggers at me, still fanning her mouth. I took a happy bite of plain white rice. I waved her back down to her seat, and she sat down with a huff, shoveling all of the spicy meat onto a plate. I got up and walked back into the kitchen and retrieved a plate of normally spiced meat, and plopped the meat down in front of her, clearing my own empty bowl from the table.

"Your turn to do the dishes," I told her. "I've got to go and get ready for work." With that, I marched up the stairs to my room.

The black walls with red paint splatters all over it welcomed me to my favorite room in the whole house, my room. I walked over to the red wardrobe and pulled out my work uniform- a pair of black sneakers, jeans, and a black t-shirt. I pulled my hair into a messy bun, grabbed my iPod, book, and nametag, and ran downstairs, yelling over my shoulder as I left, "Going to work! See you in the morning!" and hopped into my car to drive to the fortune-telling shop where I worked the night shift.

**Rianna's POV**

"Going to work! See you in the morning!" Avril's voice rang through the near empty house, and she slammed the door not quite as heavily as I had. I waited for the sound of the gravel crunching in the driveway before rushing over to the computer and turning on my favorite J-pop songs. I was never able to listen to them when Avril was around- she would find a way to burn the sound waves in the air before they reached her ears she hated it so much. Mumbling the wrong syllables as I finished the dishes, I planned my night out ahead of me. After the dishes came a shower, then I would read some manga or watch some Soul Eater or Mushi-Shi. Maybe I'd bake some cookies for Avril as a bribe not to mix my meat in nuclear power-powder.

I started the dishwasher and dried my hands on a towel, and marched upstairs to take a nice, hot shower- albeit short, because if I took a long one Avril would throw a bitchy-fit about the water bill that we were barely paying.

Ten minutes later I was downstairs in my sweats reading a manga when I heard a loud _CRASH _accompanied with some swearing in the living room. I glanced at the clock- 11:17. _Robbers?_ I thought, _What robber breaks into someone's house before midnight, especially when most of the lights are on? What is becoming of the modern day criminals?_ I slipped my hand into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone, and texted Avril: I think someone's robbing the house. Would you mind if I got blood on the tile? The response came quickly- Avril's boss really didn't care what she did in her free time if she took care of the customers well enough. Which she did. "I don't give you permission to use any sharp objects. The strainer is in the bottom right cabinet on the left side of the stove, and the broom is in the dining room. Please refrain from spilling any blood- I do not feel like cleaning that up." I sighed, and walked into the kitchen quietly to retrieve a few ceramic plates and the strainer.

The noises in the room increased, and I heard distinct conversation, which consisted of various "What the fuck?"s and a few hushed conversations about whereabouts.

I crept through the hallway, and when I came to the opening into the room, I removed a plate from under my arm, took aim into the center of the room… and threw it. But, thanks to genetics, I have the worst aim in the whole entire world, and somehow the plate ended up behind me, crashing into the wall behind me.

I could feel all of the eyes in the room turn to the hallway where I was hiding. I started to creep backwards, trying not to make a sound, but froze as I bumped into something hard- with no qualities of the wall that I was praying to God that it was. I felt my arm painfully yanked back behind my back, and a hand was placed at my throat. I had been captured.

**Akatsuki POV**

Deidara had been working on a new design for a bird- something that resembled the pterodactyl of prehistoric times. He had been putting the finishing touches on the drawing and had been about to try it for real when a black light had clouded his vision, and he had ended up landing on a very disgruntled Tobi.

Similar things had been happening throughout the base, whether it was Konan making origami, Pein working on paperwork, Kakuzu counting money, etc. Because Madara kind of… overdid his jutsu, to say the least, every single Akatsuki member had ended up on the coffee table in some unknown building. The first to recover from the S-ranked criminal dog pile was Deidara and Hidan, who quickly got up and dusted themselves off. Itachi was lying a few feet away from the pile of people, half-conscious, with bleeding eyes. They were both immediately laughing at the seemingly invincible ninja lying on the floor, unconscious as far as they were concerned. Then Tobi stood and dusted himself off, and Deidara was immediately on edge, awaiting the daily happy-go-lucky outburst from the childlike ninja. But all he did was walk calmly over to Pein, who was already dusting himself off with as much dignity as he could muster after being in the bottom of the still-recovering pile, and whisper "My plan. It was a success." Pein nodded.

As the rest of the members slowly stood, a loud crash was heard from a hallway opposite the room from them. With a nod from Pein, Kakuzu was immediately behind whatever was the cause of the noise. When he emerged from the hallway, the other members were faced with a confusing picture.

Kakuzu had captured a girl, maybe a few years younger than Deidara by the looks from it. She had short, copper-colored hair with black streaks- it was cut like a boy's in the back, but she had long side bangs that framed her pale skin, with a side swept fringe. She had odd eyes; one like lapis lazuli, and the other was the color of an early morning sky. She wasn't very tall compared to everyone else- 5'6" at most. Her eyes held a mix of fear and annoyance- totally contradictory.

Pein examined her, then looked to Tobi for a verdict. Was this one of them we are looking for? Just as Tobi was about to say something, Hidan interrupted.

"8." He said, face completely serious. Everyone else looked at him questioningly, but Kakuzu just shook his head. "8," Hidan repeated, "I give her an 8." The room went dead silent.

Deidara was the first to break the silence, laughing outright. There was a dark aura coming from Konan's direction, but everyone else was just shaking their head. Except Kisame.

Kisame looked over the girl appraisingly. "I agree, Hidan. You finally got something right."

A shadow fell over the girl's face. "Excuse me?" she said, her voice dangerously calm. Tobi intervened just at the right time, preventing the verbal battle that was sure to ensue.

"LEADER-SAMAAA!" Tobi yelled, and Pein just barely dodged a glomp.

Pein sighed. "Yeas, Tobi?"

"TOBI LIKES THIS GIRL!" he yelled cheerily. Pein took this as the signal that this was, in fact, one of the three girls he was looking for.

The girl looked around at the room filled with odd men, and it only took her several seconds to recognize who she was dealing with. _Akatsuki, _she thought, but her facial expression stayed the same. Her eyes finally fell on the unconscious Itachi. She turned her eyes in Pein's general direction and glared, looking from Pein to Itachi, Pein to Itachi.

"What?" Pein said, not liking the glare she was giving him.

"Are you going to do anything about the unconscious man bleeding- OH CRAP HE'S BLEEDING! AVRIL'S GOING TO KILL YOU ALL! HIS BLOOD IS ON THE CARPET! THAT'S GOING TO _STAIN_!" she yelled, frantically looking around.

What she said caught Tobi's interest. "Who's Avril?" he asked.

She looked up at Tobi. "Please let me go, just for a minute. I have to go get the bleach, and move his body, then stop the bleeding, and then bleach the carpet again… SHE CAN'T FIND OUT! I'll tell you about her if you let me do that…. SHE CAN"T SEE THAT STAIN!" the panic in her eyes was amusing to most of the members.

Tobi thought for a minute, and then decided that she couldn't really do any harm… _yet._

"Let her go, Kakuzu-kun. Tobi will give you a cookie if you do!"

Kakuzu ignored him and waited for further orders from Pein.

Pein nodded to Kakuzu, and he released her. She rushed back down the hall, and came back with bleach and two towels. She dragged Itachi's body up the stairs and laid him down on the towel in one of the extra rooms before racing back downstairs to scrub furiously at the bloodstain. Everyone watched her with amusement, and when she was finished she looked at the clock- 3:40 AM. Avril would be off work in three hours… unless her boss would save her ass and let Avril come home early. She really hoped that was the case.

Pein looked at Kakuzu, who went upstairs to work on Itachi's head. He looked around for Zetsu, who had been examining one of the drought tolerant plants on the windowsill (they were drought tolerant for a reason- Avril was a devil among plants, and Rianna didn't seem to notice the plants in the first place).

"Zetsu," he said. Zetsu looked up expectantly. "Go help Kakuzu with Itachi." He nodded, and jumped to the top of the stairs, not bothering with the actual stairs at all.

Pein then turned to Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, and Konan. "Konan, I wan t you to go to another room for the time being. Make sure they-" he gestured to the other members, "-don't break anything." She nodded and herded the other ninja to the family room.

He then turned to the girl, and waved his hand, indicating that she sit down on one of the mats around the now destroyed coffee table. She complied, as did Tobi. Pein leaned up against the banister near the entryway.

"So," he said calmly, "What is your name, girl?"

She looked warily and them both, before mumbling, "Rianna Mills."

Pein nodded. " And what is your friend's name?"

"Avril Sin."

"Mm. And what is your relation?"

"Uh… she is my roommate/friend? I live in her house because my parents moved and she invited me to stay with her."

Tobi sat completely silent through the interrogation, occasionally nodding his head as he confirmed the first girl and the second girl as part of the three they were looking for.

Just as they finished the interrogation, Avril burst through the front door. Everyone had been so wrapped up in their conversation that they hadn't heard her car park in the driveway.

"Hey, Nana-chan! I got some new teas and an amulet for you! Sorry about the-" she trailed off as everyone emerged from their separate rooms to stare at her.

She had red-brown hair wrapped up in a messy bun with cinnamon sticks holding it up. She had bright green eyes ringed with a near- black, and tan skin. She was wearing all black, and she was 5'8" by the looks of it. As the smell of ten different aromatherapy scents and mixes of dried herbs hit their noses and made their eyes water, she slowly turned to look at Rianna, who was standing between Tobi and Pein.

"Rianna," she said slowly, "Is there a reason why the Akatsuki is in my house?

**Crow: We posted this a long time after Kisame's birthday… and I never got to make my origami fish TT^TT That was 2,752 words… PLEASE READ THIS! Who do you want Avril to be paired with?**

**Bye!**

**Gin-iro:….**


	3. Explanations and Weedkiller

**Author's Notes:**

**Crow- OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY! Okay so Gin-iro's computer got a virus ALL THROUGH SPRING BREAK, so we couldn't write anything. Then on the Saturday before the end of break, it said it was fixed. But was it really? NOPE. The stupid computer convinced itself it was fixed, but really there was a virus with serial killer intelligence. And so it was down for another week. It still won't bring up the internet, but it will bring up Microsoft Word. That's where our handy dandy friend the USB Port comes in. So hopefully we'll have the chapter up by the end of the week. GOMENASAI!**

** Oh, and we are going to start addressing ourselves as the OC that represents us. So from here on out I am Avril and dear little (ha I sound like a pedophile…) Gin-iro is Rianna. That's it.**

**Gin-iro: Enjoy! XD**

**Omniscient POV:**

All eyes in the house turned to the girl in the doorway. The girl in the doorway stared into everyone's eyes.

"Ri-Rianna?... WHAT ARE THE AKATSUKI DOING IN MY HOUSE?" Avril yelled.

"Um…um….um…well…. Leader-sama, you explain!" she said, and Pein turned and glared at her, not liking the fact that the responsibility of explaining had been dumped on him. "What?" she said, "You haven't told me yet, anyway, so I can't."

Pein rolled his target-like eyes. "Fine. Whatever. Everyone else needs to know, anyway. Guys, get in here."

"STORYTIME STORYTIME!" Tobi yelled, and sat down cross-legged directly in front of Pein.

Avril was still standing in the doorway, staring incredulously at each member as they passed through the threshold into the living room. "Um… excuse me, but… um…." she faltered, clearly still shocked and confused. She watched as everyone sat down on the various love seats and mats that made up the living room. "Glad to see that everyone's comfortable," she muttered, closing the door behind her, but still not moving from the entryway. She eyed everyone warily.

Rianna, on the other hand, was sandwiched between Tobi and Pein. She looked imploringly at Avril, and stood from her spot to make her way over to the far edge of the circle in order to breathe.

Hidan and Tobi moved over to follow her, and spent the next couple moments poking and provoking the innocent girl. She shouldered past them, whispered something to Pein (to which he gave her a nod) and went upstairs. Avril watched the whole exchange, and stared unbelievingly as her only lifeline left her alone.

Hidan turned his attention to the new girl. "Six, Definitely a six," he said. Half of the room face-palmed, and a shadow fell over the face of the girl.

"Ah, good ol' Hidan," she said darkly, and looked up with a slightly maniacal, angry grin on her face. She pulled a large switchblade from her pocket. "I do believe you all haven't been acquainted with by dear switch blade," she said, grinning creepily as she threw it at Hidan's head. He barely dodged and the knife lodged into the wall behind his head.

More than a few heads turned to follow the blade's path, but Pein just nodded his head and the grinning girl's arm was immediately twisted painfully behind her back. "There will be none of that, Avril," said Kisame, who was grinning behind her. She shrugged, and her sadistic smile faded.

"Damn Rianna and her stupid blabbing mouth…." She muttered, and was led over to one of the mats to sit, in between Tobi and Deidara. She rolled her eyes at the arrangement, and said "So, where is the loose-mouthed lady anyway?"

"**Tending to Itachi**," said Zetsu, and Avril nearly ran up the wall in her surprise. When she got over her shock, she shrank back from the ninja muttering something that sounded vaguely like "Stupid bipolar cannibalistic plant-man," to which she got a glare from said plant-man.

"Aww, how cute," said Avril a little louder than necessary, and a faint "Shut up," could be heard from upstairs. Pein rolled his eyes and quieted the members, gesturing to Hidan to stop gawking at the knife that was still in the wall and sit down.

"Alright. Everyone, there is a reason that we are here, and there is also a reason as to why these girls are not dead already." Some members leaned forward, now slightly more interested in the conversation now. "There is also a reason why Itachi is now in medical care. You see, Itachi and I have been training his Sharingan to open to a whole new level in order to come specifically to this place. Hopefully as you have already discovered, this is no longer our dimension. We have come here for the purpose to collect three ninja. These three ninja are reportedly the strongest from their villages. One is from Amegakure, one is from Kiragakure, and the last is from Sunagakure."

Kisame perked up at the part about the Village Hidden in the Mist ninja. "There's one from the Mist? How did they get here? I bet the Mist ninja is awesome…. Probably buff and handsome like me." Avril burst into laughter, a kind of feminine singsong sound that slightly shocked the members because they didn't usually get to hear a female's laugh (Konan is not the laughiest female ever, believe it or not).

"H-Handsome? You think you're… handsome, fish-boy?" Avril kept laughing, and Hidan and Deidara joined in. Kisame turned a darker shade of blue.

"Anyway," Pein interrupted, "Their villages didn't want to deal with these ninja, because they thought that they would eventually turn against them. So a few moderately powerful ninja created a space-time ninjutsu and shoved the newborns in, which ended here. We are here to collect them, and bring them back for our use. Any questions?"

Avril was incredibly shocked by his bluntness. She raised her hand slowly, brow furrowed. "Yes?" said Pein calmly.

"Do we have a choice that's better than Deidara's was? Itachi seems to be…unavailable at the moment, but the only person I feel like fighting is Zetsu and only for the purpose of killing him, which you probably don't want to happen and I am probably not capable of doing," She said this with a completely straight face, staring defiantly into Pein's ringed eyes.

There was silence, but it was broken by Kisame, who said "You could always use weedkiller," which got a burst of laughter from Hidan, because Deidara was too busy glaring from Pein to Avril, Pein because he wanted him to say no because that wouldn't be fair, and Avril because he didn't want her to get off without a fight like he did.

"**I will eat you,**" said Zetsu darkly, and glared with his pale yellow eyes at Kisame, who faltered slightly but continued to snicker.

"Everyone, SHUT UP," said Pein forcefully. When everyone did exactly that, he continued, "No, you don't have a choice. And you can't go up against any of them without risk of serious-SERIOUS- injury. So no."

"Oh…kay then. Second question- How the hell did you get here?" she was slowly getting over her shock, leaving only caution.

"Space-time ninjutsu," he said calmly.

"Ack! Sorry…I forgot that part… Uh, last question. Where…exactly…will you be staying?" she looked slightly pleading, like she REALLY did not want to house them in her house. Which was completely true.

"Oh, here of course. It will take a while for Itachi to regain enough chakra to repeat the jutsu, so we will stay here to monitor his recovery and you two. But one thing we seem to have found out is that you probably know the third. Anyone close to you?" he said.

"Oh, yeah, uh…" her face relaxed from a wary expression into a sad, pained smile. "We _did _have someone close to us that might fit your description. But, uh, we don't like to talk about it here."

"Then if we leave the house you can talk about it?" said Hidan insensitively. Several more empathetic members shot him glares.

"Godammit Hidan, why can't you shut your unsympathetic mouth for _one second_?" said Kakuzu exasperatedly.

She smiled sadly. "No, no, its fine. But I do have conflict with one thing. '_Of course'? _ Of _course_ you're staying here. That's the most obvious answer. I'm so _stupid _for not realizing that, aren't I?" her usual sarcastic attitude as back, breaking the awkward silence.

"What do you mean?" said Pein, completely oblivious to her point.

"I thoroughly appreciate you inviting yourself to live in my house until it is convenient for you to leave. I also appreciate you doing all this even AFTER falling from the ceiling and breaking my coffee table. And still no apology, might I add. Very polite people you are, though I should know not to expect manners from you." Rage built up in her eyes until she was positively glaring at him.

"Complaint noted. Moving on, I would like you to tell us about your friend." He looked commandingly into her eyes, daring her to reject his discreet order.

She rolled her eyes. "Did we not _just_ finish talking about how I nor my friend Rianna _tolerate_ talking about what happened during the second worst time of my life?"

"We did just finish talking about that, but I am choosing to ignore your preferences, Tell me now or Zetsu sleeps in your room." Zetsu grinned maliciously at this.

A look of utter horror passed over Avril's face before she sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright, you win. You get your way."

My friend was murdered."

**End notes:**

**Avril: Oooh, a cliffie! But don't worry, dear readers, we are going to start writing chapter three directly after updating.**

**Now, for the tally of votes so far (I refuse to decide with three votes)**

**Hidan-1**

**Deidara-2**

**Zetsu (you people better not…)-**

**Pein-**

**Kakuzu-**

**Kisame-**

**Tobi-**

**I'm just waiting for someone to vote for Pein or Kakuzu… but I want the reviewers opinion… this whole vote thing is kind of pointless but I just want opinions! And thanks everyone who reviewed!**

**R&R! Flames aren't discouraged!**

**Rianna: Sorry for my brother's stupid computer games. I also apologize for my computer's prissiness.**


End file.
